


A Closer Shave

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Time, Haircuts, PWP, Shaving, Smut, Some Fluff, shaving cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: I'm not saying it's good, I'm saying I wrote it!What starts as a weekly haircut soon turns to an occasional shave and eventually leads to a more intimate moment.I blame my tumblr friends for this, you know who you are!Special thanks to Leah (Sodding_Malfoy here on AO3) for beta reading and editing. You are an amazing editor!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 25
Kudos: 76





	A Closer Shave

**Author's Note:**

> I like cliches, consider yourself warned ;)

“Growing it out a little?” Janeway asked as she glanced over at Chakotay’s hair.

"I suppose you could say that."

He turned in the turbolift and smiled at her.

The doors closed just as Janeway placed her hands behind her back, standing to attention. She never did seem to relax while on duty despite her pleasant demeanor. Her own hair was up in a bun and whether it needed a cut or not he couldn’t tell. She always looked stunning as far as he was concerned. Though he might not admit it.

Chakotay tore his eyes away from her and focused on the doors, hoping she hadn’t caught him staring. “I haven’t had time to visit the holodeck in a while, and if I’m honest… it makes me a little nervous.” 

“Nervous? About a haircut?” she asked with a furrowed brow and pointed stare. She’d known the commander for some time now and couldn’t imagine him being ‘nervous’ over something, that she herself, found so trivial. 

He gave a slight shake of his head “It's funny. I’ve faced down three Cardassian battle cruisers with a faulty starboard nacelle and didn’t even break a sweat, but something about scissors near my ear when the safeties are off puts me on edge.” 

She wasn’t sure if he was serious or joking. Janeway crossed her arms and faced forward. It hid the curling of her lip taking place on the side opposite the commander “Guess you’ll just have to let me do it.” 

Now Chakotay wasn’t sure if she was joking or being serious. The latter was far more frightening. “You? You cut hair?” 

“I’ll learn. Can’t have my first officer looking unkempt now, can I?” She offered as they arrived to the bridge. Stepping out of the lift Janeway realized she’d done so alone. She looked back over her shoulder to see that Chakotay’s face was laced with trepidation. For a moment she thought he might actually stay in there, too afraid to come out and face her.

Chakotay finally relented and strode forward, a small grin to match hers was written over his face. He passed by her, ignoring the morning bustle of officers and leaned down, his voice low so that no one else could hear “It couldn’t be any worse than your cooking.” 

He was lucky not to be court martialed for that comment. No matter how true it was.

\---

“Now hold still” Kathryn said, scissors hovering just above him in her grasp. After the fifth appointment he hardly needed the reminder. She ran her free hand through his hair, fingers trailing across his scalp. Neither one noticed the way he automatically closed his eyes and leaned into the sensation. Finding the line she’d been after she snipped, sending little fibers cascaded down and over him. She brushed them aside.

“There, I think that does it.”

He waited for her to finish dusting him off. And just as she’d done the first time Janeway leaned down and blew across his neck. His skin was instantly covered in goosebumps at the gentle breeze she created. Tiny locks flying in all directions. The most satisfying moment was when she blew over his ear. It sent shivers down his spine and Chakotay savored the moment before it ended all too quickly. The hand that had been perched on his shoulder fell away and he knew their time together was coming to a close. 

Chakotay rose and examined himself in the mirror. “I think you’re getting better,” he offered “It’s almost even.” His words had the desired effect of making her smile. 

She gave a mocked bow. “Why thank you.” 

The man moved towards the exit. “Same time next week?” It would probably be too soon for another cut, but he didn’t mind. He’d go bald if it meant getting a few more moments alone with her. Any excuse to see her that wasn’t ship’s duties, any at all to feel a touch of her fingers or to give her a distraction from their plight. There was also the pleasure of hearing her laugh when he managed to make her do so. What he loved most was knowing it was just for him. Why did he need an excuse for that? 

“Certainly, but I was going to ask…” she eyed his face with playful disapproval. “Commander, when was the last time you got a proper shave?” 

Chakotay reached up and stroked his chin. He'd thought he'd been doing pretty well with the sonic distablizer the doctor had given him. 

“If by ‘proper’ you mean close,” he thought for a minute, “not since I left Earth.” 

“Guess that’s something else for me to learn.” 

\---

Chakotay had mastered the art of holding steady. It wasn’t just that his command called for it when facing down an enemy, or even the impossibility of holding still while the ship was thrown about under fire, he’d mastered the art of remaining exactly where Kathryn guided him as she worked to remove the fibers from his face. The special holographic tool in her hand was designed to turn off if there was too much pressure, but that wouldn’t stop the sharp blade from drawing blood if she wasn’t careful. Chakotay trusted her completely. 

“Almost, ” she said, before finishing the line and moving back to inspect her work. It must have been to her liking as she placed the tool near his cheek to continue. 

Chakotay's eyes wandered over her face. Her brow was furrowed, her shoulders were tight and she was absently biting her lip. It would have been all too easy to reach out for her, to hold her. So simple to pull her down and into his lap. He’d risk a nick of the blade if it meant getting to kiss her. How quickly could they embrace if he only had her approval? Chakotay remained steady, as still as a statue to allow his captain to finish her work. This much would have to do. If this was all he could have of her then he was determined to make it count....

When it was done he stood at the door, waiting for their playful goodbyes. “That should do it for a few weeks.” she offered. 

“I’ll have to repay the favor.” he said off hand before considering his words.

She set him with an amused stare “I’m not really planning on growing out a beard, Commander,” she shot back. 

Chakotay was quick enough with his recovery, he allowed his eyes to look down and appeared to contemplate her limbs

“I’m told Earth women enjoy a smooth leg from time to time," he teased. 

She had to laugh. “Well, if I ever need assistance with that you’ll be the first to know.” 

\---

“This isn’t necessary” she protested, but he was already on the floor. Kathryn sat in her chair, wearing nothing but the uniform grey sweater and her underwear; her pants and jacket having been tossed aside only moments ago. 

Chakotay rubbed her legs with shaving cream. “Don’t be silly, it’s the least I could do.” A part of him had to wonder if he was getting more satisfaction from this than she was.

Chakotay didn’t just apply the foam, he massaged her calves, pressing out the stress he found within the muscle. He was deliberate in the ministrations of his hands, squeezing her ankles to release the tension from her tendons. Never one to relax, Janeway struggled to give in, but his strong hold eventually made her melt. Janeway had to fight back gasps of relief. She gave in and offered more of the appendage, a simple hum of pleasure vibrated in her throat.

"Mmm…"

He applied the same care and thought into shaving her legs as she’d given to shaving his face. With slow mindful steps he ran the blade over her skin, not prepared to forgive himself if he were to draw blood. After all, if anyone else were to do such a thing, he’d order them out the nearest airlock. Chakotay looked up to see her leaning back in the chair, for once letting herself be pampered. She looked serene, and it was a sight that he hoped to fix permanently in his memory. 

When at last he’d finished the shave, leaving the legs smooth and soft, Chakotay used a towel to wipe off the excess cream. Her skin shined from the light of the corner lamp as he cupped the heel of her foot and examined his work. The expanse of skin was calling to him. As if instinct took over, he lowered his head and planted his lips along her shin. 

“Chakotay,” she breathed, and it was all the incentive he needed to carry on. 

He moved up, kissing again, once, twice, three times until he reached her knee, dragging his lower lip across the surface of her flesh. He pulled his mouth away long enough to address her. 

“Kathryn… ”

His hand found the soft underside of her knee and gently implored her to move forward in her seat. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. It all seemed so silly; silly that he’d shaved her legs, silly that he was kissing her from the floor, and silly that they hadn’t done this sooner. Chakotay kissed his way up her thigh and she gave way, splitting her legs apart to meet each embrace of his mouth. 

An electric force, unlike any Janeway had ever experienced, shot through her body. No small feat considering her years of service aboard a starship. And as he made his way between her legs, finding her other set of lips, she gasped. Her hands moved to his head, fingers twisting into the hair she’d just cut. It made her wish she’d left it just a bit longer, to give her more to hold on to. Kathryn bucked, the move allowing her to scooch closer to the edge of her chair. Chakotay’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward as he began to lap against her clit. 

It had been ages since anyone had done that. Even longer since it had been done so well. He knew enough to apply indirect contact of his tongue, stroking along the sides, swirling around the mass of nerves a few times before flicking across it. He gently sucked against the nub, too hard but firm enough, causing her throw her head back in a moan of pleasure, her thighs spreading involuntarily to give him more room to work.

He didn’t stop there. He moved lower and, finding her opening, savored the flavor of her sex. He listened for the music of her panting breath, her cries of pleasure, as he played against her entrance. He worked the edges as one might do with a rim of a bottle, letting his tongue slip in and out before circling back. Each time he could reach deeper and deeper inside her. With every visit her body’s natural response was to stretch. 

“Chakotay,” Kathryn moaned as a need to be sated built inside her. 

Her hands flexed, a motion somewhere between pushing him away and urging him to continue. The often steadfast Captain had completely lost her composure. It made Chakotay light headed to think he could bring her such bliss. He had every intention of satisfying her. 

He rose from his position, lifting her with him. Her legs wrapped about his waist as he carried her to the bed. She didn’t mind kissing him, tasting herself on his mouth. One of his hands gripped her thigh while the other ran beneath her shirt and touched along her spine. It was only a moment before they found the bed. 

The weight of him on top of her was maddening. His kisses were gratifying. She arched her back as he began to push up her shirt, the two of them parting just long enough to get rid of it. He came back to her, his uniform rough against her now bare skin. She both enjoyed it and hated that she couldn’t reach more of him. The starfleet insignia caught her eye. 

“This isn’t exactly protocol,” she managed to whisper, her body betraying her in the way she pushed her hips against his. Why was he still dressed? Why weren’t they stopping? Why weren’t they doing more? Her mind was a flurry of yeses and nos. More, less, stop, don’t stop, do, but don’t. 

Chakotay kissed the soft spot where her jaw met her neck. “You’re worried about protocol at a time like this?”

He was somewhat in awe of how well his captain could push aside her own pleasure for the sake of command, but also somewhat irked by her professionalism. He pulled back.

“Do you want this?” He asked in a hushed tone, his hand rubbing up and down her side, afraid to lose the feel of her skin, “do you want me, Kathryn?” 

His dark eyes stared back at her entrancingly. They were so caring, so loyal, so thoughtful. How many times had she looked into those eyes and felt that strange sensation pulling at her heart? She wanted him, her body wasn’t going to let her lie about that, but did she want to risk their friendship to share this moment? To have that awkward next morning on duty? Did she really want to forgo their professional relationship in the hopes of something more? 

“Yes,” she answered clearly. 

Her brows twitched for a moment and he paused. “You alright?” 

The feeling was good but also slightly foreign. It had been years since she’d had anything or anyone inside her. It was as if her body was confused, enjoying the pleasure but also panicking at the foreign feeling.

“Just need a moment ” she assured him. 

Chakotay held steady, careful not to move within her. He could feel her muscles flexing against his member and he sighed. Over and over she gripped and let go, adjusting to him. But it wasn’t her body he cared about. It was her. This was Kathryn, his captain, the woman he’d been so desperate to be with for so long. He wanted to bring her as much pleasure as possible. 

It wasn’t long as he continued to kiss her, his hands running wildly across her body. Her head flew back and her mouth open as she panted. Her abdomen clenched as the build met its climax. Kathryn moaned loudly, secure in the soundproofing of her quarters just as Chakotay breathed her name against her ear, both of them feeling the full force of their passion, one built on trust, respect and so much longing. They both came, losing all sense of restraint, knowing that things would never be the same again… 

Chakotay reached out in the dark of the room. He brushed his hand along Janeway’s face and received a smile in return. Finally able to form words he had to ask, “so what now? How do we handle this outside your quarters?” 

Kathryn leaned in and gave him a small kiss, snuggling up into his heated body. Her playful eyes looked over his face, the plush lips, the strong jaw, his dark eyes, the tattoo, and finally his hairline. “Well” she teased “I guess we’ll just have to start cutting your hair more often.” 

Chakotay laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end and would like to leave a comment please do so. I guarantee you won't offend or embarrass me in any way. :) I love comments on fics. 
> 
> Also this is probably the most vanilla fic I've ever written and honestly if it does anything for any one of you I will consider it a success! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Norsy


End file.
